


You Make Me Happy (On Hiatus)

by SkyLights17



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Occasional Agnst, Really cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLights17/pseuds/SkyLights17
Summary: It’s not something from a storybook. Madison and Yoongi are just a pair of unlikely friends.Madison didn’t expect to become friends with Yoongi. But can you really blame her?He makes her happy.*Sorry. I’m not great at summaries. The story will probably be better than me trying to summarize it.





	1. Chapter 1

I couldn’t explain why I suddenly felt like going to the park. I just did. It wouldn’t have been so strange if it wasn’t 12:00 am in Korea. Anyone out at this time could probably tell that I was a foreigner. I was here on vacation. My best friend had gotten me a plane ticket after saying I “needed to stop working so much and take some time for myself.” I was enjoying the trip, but I still wasn’t used to the time difference. Add that to my usual trouble sleeping, and I just couldn’t fall asleep tonight. I had to be at the airport early tomorrow to go back home. 

I walked around until I found a park. I sat on a swing and looked up at the stars, but a sudden voice behind me made me jump from surprise.   
“Why are you out here so late, little girl?” The man’s voice sent a chill down my spine, and I immediately stood up, trying to back away from him.   
“Aww, don’t be like that, sweetheart.” He said, walking towards me.   
I didn’t wait for him to get any closer. I turned and ran as fast as I could. I turned a corner and ran head first into someone. 

Yoongi’s POV  
I looked down at the girl who had just run into me. She stumbled, and I put a hand on her arm to help steady her. She was out of breath and had obviously been running. She turned to look behind her. When she turned back to me, I saw the absolute terror and panic in her eyes.   
“Please, Help me.” She said quickly.   
I looked at my friends, but they looked just as confused as I did.   
Suddenly, a tall man stepped around the corner.   
“Ah. There you are, sweetheart.” He said.   
I looked down just in time to see the color drain from the girl’s face.   
“I’ll be taking her.” The man said, stepping forward.   
The girl in front of me seemed frozen in place.   
He reached to grab her arm, but I quickly pushed her behind me. I stepped in front of her and glared at the man.   
“Leave her alone” I said.   
He looked between me, the girl behind me, and my friends then snickered.   
“Alright. You got lucky this time Sweetheart. But you may not be so lucky next time.” He said, smirking at her.   
He turned and walked away. I turned to face the girl we’d saved only to see that she was shaking. Something wasn’t right. Jimin noticed this too and stepped closer to her. She instantly backed away, panic clear in her expression.   
“N-n-no.” She squeaked.   
Jimin stayed where he was, his eyebrows furrowing in concern.   
“What’s your name?” Jimin asked.   
“M-m-m” She tried to speak, but couldn’t seem to form the words.   
She was breathing frantically and shaking.   
“M-Madi-son” She stuttered.   
“Madison.” Jimin repeated.   
Jimin seemed to be the only one that knew how to handle this.   
“What’s going on, Jimin? Is she okay?” Jungkook asked.   
“She’s having a panic attack.” Jimin responded.   
“Panic attack? Well, what do we do?” Jin asked.   
“We need to calm her down.” Jimin said.   
They nodded.   
Suddenly, she spoke up.   
“It’s-Spinning” She mumbled.   
“Huh?” J-Hope said.  
Just then, Her body lurched forward and she fell. Jimin managed to catch her before she could hit the ground.   
“Damn. She passed out.” Namjoon said.   
Jimin lifted her up carefully, after checking that she was still breathing.   
“Come on. We should get her some place where she can rest.” He said.   
We nodded and began to walk back to our hotel. 

Madison’s POV  
I woke up in a room I didn’t recognize. I blinked several times trying to clear my vision. I stood up, stumbling slightly as I looked for my glasses.   
“You’re awake.” A voice reached my ears, and I turned.   
I squinted, trying to make out the blurry person in front of me.   
“What are you doing?” The person asked, staring at me.   
“I can’t see, and I couldn’t find my glasses.” I responded.   
He stepped forward and reached into his pocket. He pulled out something and held it up in front of me. My glasses.   
He reached out and gently placed them on my face. I stared at the boy in front of me. He had black hair and pretty brown eyes. I remembered those eyes. The same boy who had helped me last night.   
“Come on. I’ll take you to see the others.” He said.   
I nodded and followed him. I couldn’t stop myself from wondering...

What did I get myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

7 boys stood in a line in front of me.  
“We should introduce ourselves. I’m Jimin! Nice to meet you!” Jimin said, smiling widely.  
I couldn’t help but smile at how adorable he was.  
“I’m J-Hope! Nice to meet you!” J-Hope practically yelled and I laughed.  
“I’m Taehyung, but most people call me V! Taehyung said smiling.  
“I’m Namjoon but everybody calls me Rap Monster or RM.” He said smiling kindly at me.  
“I’m Jungkook.” Jungkook stated smirking at me.  
“I’m Jin. It’s great to meet you!” He said cheerfully.  
“I’m Min Yoongi, but people prefer to call me Suga.” Yoongi said, giving me a small nod.  
“It’s nice to meet all of you!” I said, smiling at them.  
Then it hit me. My flight.  
I spoke frantically in English, and they stared at me. Only Namjoon knew what I was saying. He repeated it to the others, who nodded slowly.  
After digging my phone out of my pocket to find that I had missed my flight, I sighed.  
“Just stay with us until you can catch another flight!” Jimin said, trying to make me feel better. My head instantly snapped up and I shook my head frantically.  
“I can’t do that!” I said.  
“Of course you can! We don’t mind.” Jin said, smiling at me.  
“Seriously, it’s not a big deal. Just stay here.” Yoongi said.  
I looked at him and nodded.  
That’s how I ended up sharing a room with Yoongi.  
What I didn’t expect was the call I got that night.  
It was my boss.  
“Hello?” I said.  
“Madison...”  
Oh no. This wasn’t gonna be good.  
“Yes?...” I asked cautiously.  
I could hear my boss sigh over the phone.  
“Madison. You’ve been working for me for 2 years. You’re one of the best workers I’ve got...” He said.  
“But?” I asked.  
He sighed again.  
“But...the business isn’t doing great right now...and I have to let a lot of people go.” He continued.  
“And I’m one of them.” I finished for him.  
“I’m sorry, Madison... I hope things go well for you.” He said.  
“Thank you” I said quietly before hanging up.  
Yoongi looked at me from where he sat on his bed.  
“What was that about?” He asked.  
I sighed and laid back on my bed, closing my eyes.  
“I just got fired.” I stated bluntly.  
“Why?” Yoongi asked.  
“The company isn’t doing well and a lot of people got laid off. Including me.” I said.  
Yoongi got up without a word and walked across the hallway. I didn’t bother to follow him. I heard footsteps and suddenly a body was landing on top of me. I groaned in pain under the weight of whoever had just broken my ribs.  
“Get. Off. Please. I’m. Gonna. Die.” I gasped.  
The person rolled off of me, laughing. I turned my head to see that it was Jimin who had crushed me.  
“I’m sorry you lost your job, but You can be our translator!” Jimin yelled happily.  
“What?” I asked, confused  
“Rap Monster normally translates to people who don’t speak Korean for us, but sometimes even he doesn’t understand what they’re saying. So maybe you could be our translator since you’re fluent in English and Korean!” Jimin said excitedly.  
I thought about it briefly.  
“Wait. How did you know I lost my job?” I asked.  
“Yoongi told us.” Jin said.  
“So will you do it?” Jimin asked, beaming at me.  
“Okay.” I said, smiling at them. 

And just like that, I became a personal translator for BTS.


	3. Chapter 3

“So you told them I lost my job?” I asked Yoongi.   
“Yeah?” He said carefully.   
“Why?” I asked.   
“I thought you might want a source of income.” He said sarcastically.   
I rolled my eyes, but smiled despite myself.   
“Maybe you just wanted me to stay” I teased, poking his cheek.   
He swatted my hand away.   
“Haven’t you ever heard to respect your elders”   
I probably shouldn’t have taken his words so seriously, but being me, I guess I just couldn’t help it.   
I knew I was supposed to address him as Yoongi-Oppa because he was older than me, but it felt strange to me.   
I didn’t want to disrespect anyone, especially the person who had helped me twice now.  
It felt weird because of my own customs. I wasn’t exactly used to this. But I bit back my pride and looked at Yoongi.   
“I’m sorry Yoongi-Oppa. Please forgive me if I was rude.” I said bowing in apology.   
After a few seconds of complete silence, I felt a hand on my back, and I was being pulled back up by the back of my shirt. I looked up at Yoongi, who wouldn’t meet my eyes. His cheeks were pink and I couldn’t help but wonder if he had gotten hot.   
“Don’t bow and don’t apologise. I was just teasing you. I wasn’t serious.” Yoongi said quietly.   
For a minute, I stayed silent. I didn’t entirely know what to say.   
“Yoongi-Oppa, will you still forgive me?” I asked.   
“Stop calling me that!” He said, turning away from me.   
I stared at him, completely confused.   
“But...Why?” I said.   
He simply walked to the doorway and opened the door. He stopped halfway through the door and turned to face me.   
“Yes. I forgive you.” He said.   
I felt a smile creep across my face at his words and I grinned at him.   
“Thank you, Yoongi-Oppa!” I said smiling happily at him.   
His face flushed red, and he quickly turned around and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.   
I blinked, a little confused by his reaction. I shrugged and walked over to the thermostat.   
“I should turn the heat down. Yoongi must have been hot. His face looked like a tomato.   
I giggled at my own thoughts and went to find the book I’d brought to read. 

I was sitting on my bed, reading, when someone knocked on the door. I got up and opened it.   
“Hey Madison! Yoongi forgot this. Do you mind taking it to him?” J-Hope asked, handing me a small notebook.   
I shook my head.   
“I don’t mind. Where is he?” I asked.   
J-Hope gave me directions to a nearby recording studio. I walked to the studio and began looking for Yoongi.   
I texted J-Hope and asked what room he was in. Once he responded, I started walking there. I opened the door to the dance studio. I didn’t see anyone.   
“Jungkook?” I called. “Jin?”   
A bit frustrated, I yelled.   
“Yoongi!” I yelled.   
My voice was met by a small crash. Then a door I hadn’t noticed at the back swung open and Yoongi stepped out. He looked more than a little surprised.   
Realizing that I’d probably scared him by suddenly yelling, I bowed my head in apology.   
“I’m sorry Yoongi! I shouldn’t have yelled like that. I didn’t mean to scare you.” I said quickly.   
I heard Yoongi sigh before I felt a hand under my chin, pushing my head back up.   
“I told you not to bow to me. I will always forgive you for things like this. So don’t apologize.” Yoongi said, giving me a small sincere smile.   
I smiled back at him.   
“Thank you, Yoongi!” I said.   
Again, his cheeks turned pink, but he smiled anyway.   
“Oh. I almost forgot. I came to bring this to you.” I said, holding out the notebook to him.   
“Ah. I was looking for that.” He said, taking it from my hands.   
“Thank you.” He said.   
“I should leave you to do your work.” I said, realizing I was probably interrupting him.   
“You can stay.” Yoongi said.   
“Do you mind?” I asked.   
He shook his head and sat down in a chair. I nodded and sat down beside him.   
We ended up talking and laughing for several hours while he worked. I liked Yoongi’s laugh. I liked it as much as his smile. I wish he would smile more. I grinned to myself. 

 

I’m gonna make sure he smiles more.


	4. Chapter 4

We’d just gotten back from an interview. It was my first interview to translate for the guys.  
I sat down on my bed. That girl’s words still echoed in my head. I sighed quietly, and Yoongi turned to look at me.   
“What’s wrong Madison-Dongsaeng?” He asked.   
I blinked, feeling my face heat up.   
“What-Did you just call me?...” I asked, embarrassed.   
“Dongsaeng? It’s what you call someone younger than you. Why?” He asked.   
“Never mind.” I mumbled, getting up to get some water from the kitchen.   
I barely got two feet before Yoongi had grabbed my wrist.   
“Something is bothering you.” He said.   
“I’m fine.” I said, trying to pull my hand away from him.   
“No you aren’t.” He shot back at me.   
I tried to push him away, but he caught my other wrist.   
“Let go!” I said, glaring at him.  
I tried to fight him but he just tightened his grip. Suddenly, I slipped, falling backwards. Since Yoongi was still gripping my wrists, I dragged him down with me. He stared down at me, and when I tried to push him off of me, he pinned my arms on either side of my head.   
“Get off!” I snapped.   
“No! Not until you tell me what’s bothering you!” He yelled back.   
I continued to kick and struggle, trying to get out of his grip, but Yoongi was a lot stronger than me.   
“Tell me!” He yelled.   
“FINE!” I accidentally yelled in English and Yoongi stared at me like I’d just punched him.   
I took a deep breath and began to talk in Korean again. 

Yoongi’s POV  
I stared down at her. I had her arms pinned beside her head. She’d stopped fighting me. Everything was still and silent. Her face was red, and she refused to look at me.   
“At the interview...do you remember the girl that asked to speak to me...alone?” She asked.   
“Yeah.” I said.   
I watched Madison’s eyebrows furrow.   
“She said...that she didn’t understand how a loser like me met you guys...She said I probably bribed you all to let me be your translator...” Madison said quietly, finally turning her head to meet my eyes.   
“Does it really seem like that, Yoongi?...That I would do that?...” she asked sadly.   
I stared down at her. The pure sadness in her voice made my heart twist, and I didn’t know why. I had to do something. 

Madison’s POV  
I felt tears sting my eyes. Suddenly, Yoongi’s hands left my wrists. Before I could move, his hands were on my face. He brushed away the tear that slipped down my cheek.   
“I don’t want to hear you say those things again.” He said, his eyes boring into mine.   
“Yoongi.” I whispered.   
“I don’t care what anyone thinks of you. You are kind, smart, beautiful, and worth everything in this world.” Yoongi continued.   
“Yoongi.” I said, feeling more tears building in my eyes.   
“You are amazing. Don’t let anyone tell you that you aren-“ I cut Yoongi off by sitting up and wrapping my arms around his shoulders.   
Tears ran down my cheeks, this time from happiness. I felt his arms slowly wrap around my waist and I smiled. I buried my face in the crook of his neck.   
“You are one of a kind, Min Yoongi.” I whispered.   
Yoongi chuckled at my comment, running his fingers through my hair.   
“So are you, Madison.” He said, chuckling.


	5. Chapter 5

I opened the door when someone knocked. Jimin stood in the doorway.   
“Hi Madison-Noona! Is Suga awake?” Jimin asked, smiling widely at me.   
I smiled back.  
“Hey Jimin! No, Yoongi isn’t awake yet.” I told him.   
“What?! He should have been up by now! We’ll be late to record if he doesn’t get up soon!” Jimin said.   
“Oh. I’m sorry. I’ll get him.” I said, walking back inside.   
Jimin tried to stop me, saying Yoongi didn’t like being woken up. I just laughed.   
“It’s Yoongi. I don’t think he’s going to kill me for waking him.” I said, smiling.   
Jimin looked doubtful, but nodded anyway. I walked over to Yoongi’s bed. He was sleeping on his stomach. He looked peaceful when he slept. I smiled.   
“Yoongi.” I said, shaking his shoulder gently.   
Yoongi didn’t move.   
“Yoongi.” I said louder.   
Still no reaction.   
I thought for a few seconds and came up with a new plan.   
I put my knee on the edge of Yoongi’s bed and laid on his back.   
“Yoongi!” I said, laughing.   
Yoongi threw me off of him and sat on top of me.   
“What do you want?!” He Snapped.   
I just grinned up at him.   
“Good Morning Yoongi!” I said, giggling happily.   
Yoongi sighed, but he cracked a smile anyway.   
He practically collapsed beside me on the bed.   
“Can’t I just stay here?” He asked, turning his head to look at me.   
I giggled at the question.   
“Aww, but then I’ll be sad.” I said, pretending to pout.   
“Why?” He asked.   
“Because if you stay here, I won’t get to hear your pretty voice.” I said, grinning as if it was the most obvious conclusion in the world.   
Yoongi just stared at me.   
At first I thought he might go back to sleep, then he sat up and looked at Jimin.   
“I’ll be ready soon.” He said and Jimin nodded.   
Yoongi got up and began to get ready.   
I couldn’t stop smiling. Yoongi stopped briefly to stare at me.   
“Why are you smiling so much?” He asked.   
“Oh nothing. I’m just remembering how adorable you look when you’re asleep.” I said playfully.   
He shook his head.   
“You spend to much time with Jungkook. You’re always teasing people now.” He grumbled.   
I laughed.   
“For the record, I spend most of my time with you, not Jungkook. And second, I don’t tease people, I tease you.” I said, smirking at him.   
He rolled his eyes, but his smile never faltered.


	6. Chapter 6

Cold. The room was so cold. I felt like I had ice water in my lungs. I couldn’t breathe. The room was dark. The only source of light was a small lamp in the corner. There were no windows. No door. No escape.   
Only me and the silence.   
I sat on the ground, attempting to stay calm.   
Shadows crept across the walls.   
Voices whispered, just out of earshot.   
I tried to breath. Tried to think.   
I called for someone. Anyone.   
Someone to save me.   
But no one was there.   
The silence was killing me.   
Driving me insane.   
I cradled my head in my hands.   
I couldn’t take it.   
I screamed, wanting to hear something other than the unbearable silence that surrounded me.   
The light shattered and everything went dark.   
Tears rolled down my cheeks.   
I kept screaming.   
And when I thought I would lose my mind.   
I called for the only person I trusted to help me.   
“YOONGI!!!” My voice echoed in darkness, shattering the silence. 

Yoongi’s POV  
I woke up in the middle of the night. That was when I heard it.   
“Help! Please!”   
Madison was talking in her sleep. She sounded upset. I got up and walked over to her bed. She had thrown the covers off her bed and was thrashing in her sleep.   
She was having a nightmare.   
I leaned over and shook her shoulders, trying to wake her up. She just struggled more.  
I sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her towards me. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to me.   
“Shh.” I whispered into her ear. “You’re okay. I’m right here. No one’s going to hurt you.”   
I kept talking to her until she stopped struggling and began to calm down. Slowly, she began to relax in my grip, and I felt her move. She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me. I started to get up, but she just tightened her grip.   
“Stay.” She said simply.   
I started to protest when she spoke again.   
“Please...” She said.   
Her voice was soft and gentle. She was still scared.   
“I’ll be 3 feet away from you.” I said, trying to calm her down.   
“That’s too far.” She protested. “You’re the only one I trust to protect me.” She said stubbornly.   
I felt my face heat up at that comment, and I sighed.   
“Fine. I’ll stay.” I said.   
I pulled the covers back onto the bed and laid down. She laid her head on my shoulder.   
“Thank you Yoongi.” She said softly.   
“Go to sleep.” I said, pushing her hair out of her face.   
She giggled and closed her eyes. Soon her breathing slowed and I closed my own eyes. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, listening to her breathing. 

Madison’s POV  
It was the next morning. I was sitting on my bed looking through Twitter. I was responding to tweets and answering comments when I got a notification. It said that I had been tagged in a picture on Jimin’s profile. I tapped on the icon and waited for the tweet to load. I choked on air when I saw the picture. It was Yoongi and I. We were both asleep, side by side. Yoongi’s head was laying on mine. My head rested in the nook between Yoongi’s neck and shoulder. But Jimin’s caption is what made my heart almost stop. 

I ship YoonSon. #NewOTP

I buried my face in my hands. My face felt like it was on fire, and My heart felt like it was going to explode.   
“Ugh. I’m gonna get you for that Jimin.” I grumbled, very flustered.


	7. Chapter 7

I was out shopping with everyone. They were looking for clothes, while I wandered around the different stores. I was so busy looking around, I didn’t notice the “Wet Floor” sign as I passed it...and I slipped. I heard several people laughing, and I felt my face flush. I tried to stand, but ended up wincing at the pain in my ankle. I managed to get up and sit down on a nearby bench. I knew I couldn’t keep walking around to look for the others. I could barely make it to the bench I was sitting on. I tried to think of something to do. I had an idea, but I really didn’t like it. I pulled out my phone and dialed the only number I could think of. I put the phone to my ear and waited patiently for an answer. I heard a small click and a voice came over the phone.   
“Hello?” 

“Yoongi?” I said.   
“Yeah?” He responded.   
“Where are you?” I asked.   
He told me the name of the store they were in.   
“Why?” He asked.   
“I tripped and I think I sprained my ankle.” I said, embarrassed at my own bad luck.   
I was met by silence.   
“You fell? How?” Yoongi asked.   
“I slipped on a wet floor.” I mumbled.   
Yoongi started to laugh.   
“It’s not funny! I’m already embarrassed! Now, will you help me or not?!” I yelled.  
“Where are you?” He asked, still chuckling.   
I looked around and told him where I was.   
“Alright. I’ll be there soon.” He said before hanging up.   
I waited until Yoongi came into view. When he saw me, he started walking towards me. In a few seconds, he was in front of me.   
“Come on.” He said, holding out his hand.   
I grabbed his hand, and he pulled me up. I stumbled and almost fell again. Yoongi, realizing I really couldn’t walk, paused. Then, he leaned forward and lifted me off the ground. I yelped.   
“H-h-hey! Put me d-down!” I yelled.   
“No.” Yoongi said simply.   
“I-I can walk on my o-own!” I said.   
“No you can’t.” He retorted.   
“I am f-fine!” I snapped.   
He just laughed.   
“You wouldn’t have called me if you were fine.” He said, and I knew he was right.   
I went silent, trying not to be too embarrassed.   
He sighed.   
“Fine. If you’re that embarrassed, we’ll just do it this way.” He said, helping me stand on a bench.   
He turned away from me.   
“Get on my back.” He said, looking over his shoulder at me.   
I stared at him.   
“But I’m heavy.” I said, concerned that I’d hurt him.   
He looked at me incredulously.   
“And you’re hurt!” He said. “Now quit worrying about me and get on my back, or I’ll just carry you.”   
I tried my best to be careful. I leaned forward, wrapping my arms around his neck. I jumped and he caught my legs, holding me up.   
“See? Was that so hard?” He asked.   
“Shut up.” I mumbled, blushing.   
He started walking again. I laid my head on his shoulder.   
“I’m sorry, Yoongi.” I said.   
“Why?” He asked.   
“You’re always having to take care of me.” I said, sighing softly.   
“It’s my job as your friend to take care of you. Besides, no one said I don’t like taking care of you.” He said.   
I blushed dark red.   
“I’m glad you’re the one taking care of me, Yoongi.” I mumbled against his shoulder.   
“Me too.” He said quietly.   
I smiled. He didn’t have to know that I heard that.


	8. Chapter 8

I get forced to go shopping too often. That’s what I’ve decided. I’ll admit, I wasn’t in the best mood at the start of this trip. I didn’t get much sleep last night, and I can’t help but be a little grumpy. Despite feeling like a walking zombie, I’ve tried my best to be in a good mood around everyone. I don’t want to upset them.   
Halfway through our trip around the shopping center, I noticed that Yoongi had disappeared. Jimin must have noticed as well because he looked around before asking if anyone had seen Yoongi. Everyone shook their heads. Apparently, no one knew where he’d gone.   
“Should we split up to look for him?” Namjoon asked, concerned something might have happened to Yoongi.   
“No. If we split up, other people might get lost.” Jin said logically.   
“Then, how do we find him?” Taehyung asked.   
“Um...” Jin trailed off, trying to think of a solution.   
“Why don’t we text him first. Then, if he doesn’t answer, one of us will go look for him. Okay?” Jin said.   
We all agreed on the plan, and Namjoon texted Yoongi. Yoongi didn’t respond, and after around 10 minutes, we decided to send someone to look for him. I got volunteered for that job. I shrugged, not wanting to argue with anyone, and made my way to look for Yoongi.   
It’s not like I didn’t want to find Yoongi, and I didn’t mind looking for him. In all honesty, I was genuinely worried about getting lost myself. I’ve always been absolutely horrible with directions. If I got lost, I don’t know if I’d be able to find everyone again.   
Despite my own worries, I continued looking for Yoongi. I was worried about him too. Even if I wanted to believe that he just wandered off, part of me was still worried that he could’ve gotten hurt.   
After walking around for a while, I came across a section of the store filled with mattresses. There was a sign to one side that said “Test them out if you like”, and I sighed.   
Please tell me he didn’t do what I think he did.   
I walked to the back of the mattress section. I almost laughed at what I saw.   
Yoongi was laying on a mattress in the very back, sleeping. I walked over to him and smiled. His arms and legs were spread out across the entire bed. He looked like a starfish. I giggled at the thought. He’s a cute starfish. I blushed for thinking that and shook my head at myself.   
I shook Yoongi’s shoulder gently.   
“Yoongi, wake up.” I said.   
He didn’t move, and I shook him harder.   
“Yoongi. How long have you been here?” I asked.   
He moved slightly and opened his eyes.   
“Not long enough.” He mumbled sleepily.   
I laughed at that comment.   
“Come on. I’ve been looking for you for 30 minutes.” I said.   
He turned his head to look at me and moved over on the bed.   
“Just lay down.” He mumbled, closing his eyes again.   
“I can’t and you need to get up. We need to go find the others.” I said stubbornly.   
His only response was grabbing my wrist and pulling me forward. I gave in and sat down on the bed with a sigh.   
“You’re so lazy.” I said, chuckling at him.   
“And you’re so stubborn.” He responded bluntly.   
I laughed.   
“You’re one to talk.” I said, laying on my back beside him.   
The bed was huge and unbelievably soft. I felt like I was sinking into a huge marshmallow.   
“This is a nice bed.” I mumbled, trying not to close my eyes.   
“I know. That’s why I’ve been laying here.” He said, laughing.   
“Mhmm” I hummed, as my eyes closed.   
I didn’t notice Yoongi looking at me.   
“Are you still tired?” He asked, suddenly sounding very serious.   
“Nope...I’m fine...” I said, yawning suddenly.   
Yoongi sighed deeply.   
“...so stubborn.” He mumbled to himself. “You’re terrible at lying. You aren’t okay.” He said.   
“And what makes you think that?” I asked.   
“Madison, I’m not blind. I know you barely slept last night. You even fell out of your bed at one point” Yoongi said, concerned that I wasn’t sleeping at night.   
I stayed silent.   
“Why were you having so much trouble sleeping anyway?” He asked.   
I sighed quietly.  
“I’ve been having a lot of nightmares lately. I just...can’t sleep. I’ve always had a bit of trouble sleeping, so I didn’t think it would be a problem, but every night, it seems like they get worse. Last night was probably the worst...every time I fell asleep another one would start. That’s why I fell out of my bed in the middle of the night...” I said softly.   
“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Yoongi asked.   
“I didn’t want to bother you. You guys do so much, and you needed to rest. I didn’t want to disturb you.” I said truthfully.   
“Madison...you’re never bothering me, and it’s just as bad if you aren’t sleeping. You need to rest too. It’s not good for you to be awake all the time.” Yoongi said, unhappy at the thought of me not getting enough sleep.   
“I know. I just...I don’t know what to do...It’s hard to fall asleep when I’m scared...” I said anxiously.   
“I know...” Yoongi said gently.   
I sighed, frustrated with myself.   
I was surprised when I felt warm fingers wrap around mine.   
“Hey, don’t worry. We’ll figure it out...I promise.” Yoongi said, squeezing my hand softly.   
I turned my head to smile gratefully at Yoongi. Sometimes I really didn’t know what I would do without him. Yoongi returned my smile and sat up.  
“As much as I would like to stay here, the others will worry if we don’t go back soon. Besides, you need to get home and get some sleep.” He said.   
I sat up too, smiling nervously at the thought of trying to sleep.   
“I’ll be there too. I promise, you’ll be okay.” He said.   
Yoongi squeezed my hand again and smiled reassuringly at me. I smiled back at him, feeling less nervous now.   
“Thank you, Yoongi. I don’t know how I got lucky enough to meet you.” I said sincerely.   
Yoongi blushed and smiled softly.   
“I could say the same to you.” He said happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I’ll try to have the next one out soon. Thank you for reading! Have an awesome day! :)


End file.
